Post-transcriptional RNA modification plays an important role in biological processes. For example, adenosines to nosiness or A-to-I editing are most abundant in the central nervous system (CNS) and essential for normal CNS development. Presently, the available reagents for detection, quantitation, or immunoprecipitation of modified RNA are extremely limited. Rockland Immunochemicals is collaborating with Aptagen to develop synthetic antibodies for detection and quantitation of modified RNAs. In Phase I, as a proof-of-principle, high-affinity and target-specific aptamers and aptamer-based detection assays for inosine and N6- methyladenosine containing RNA will be developed. In Phase II, aptamer reagents and assays to more than 60 RNA modifications known in eukrayotes will be developed. These affinity reagents will be used in microarrays to profile RNA modifications in different mouse CNS disorder models.